Hallie's Story
by Frost-Dragon
Summary: (Deals with Breath of Fire Sonic Crossover) Tells about the events that lead up to Hallie ending up in the BoF world


Note: Prologue to Breath of Fire Sonic Crossover  
  
Hallie's story  
  
Looking around at her surroundings, Hallie Angora turned once again to Knuckles. "Knux? Where are we?" She asked.  
  
He looked over at Julie-Su. "Jules?"  
  
She checked her map. "This defiantly is planet earth," she said. "We're in a place called China."  
  
"China?" Hallie noticed some springs with bamboo sticking out of them. "Look at these, guys!" She exclaimed, approaching a spring. She peered down at her reflection in the water.  
  
While Hallie was occupied with her reflection, Vector snuck up behind her and pushed her in. "Heh, Hal's not a normal cat! Don't cats stay away from water?"  
  
They all laughed, but then stopped laughing and gasped as Hallie emerged from the spring. Knuckles gulped. "H-Hallie?"  
  
She stood to her full height, which was now a good foot taller than everyone else, when she had been the smallest. Slowly she lowered her eyes to her new form. "What! Vector, you jerk! What did you do to me! I'm.I'm."  
  
"Uh, a gorgeous tall babe?" Vector interjected.  
  
She went to nail him in the face, but Knuckles took her arm. "Let me go!" She yelled. "I'm an Overlander!" She nearly gagged at the thought of it.  
  
Julie-Su noticed a sigh nest to the spring that Vector pushed Hallie into. "Hmm." She pulled her watch out of her pocket. "Activate Translator," she commanded it. "Interesting. It says Cursed Spring of Drown Girl. It says something about a girl drowning here about fifteen hundred years ago. Whoever falls into the spring takes the body of a young woman."  
  
"And a pretty woman to boot," Vector added.  
  
"Hallie took another swing at him. "And who gets stuck with this? Me! Maybe to make it even, I'll push you in there!"  
  
"H-hey! I'm a guy! At least you kept your gender," Vector said, backing away.  
  
She shook with rage. "Vector."  
  
Knuckles kept his hand on Hallie's arm. "Hallie, relax, "he said softly. "Maybe it's only temporary. It may pass." "B-but, how can you say that!" Hallie cried. "I'm just like the guy we're fighting!"  
  
He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Not all Overlanders are bad," he said gently. "Now we have one more good Overlander," he pointed out. "And you're nothing like Robotnik."  
  
"Oh, Knuckles, "Hallie cried and wept into his shoulder. "I don't want to stay like this forever!"  
  
"We'll think of something, Hal," he said, patting her back, gently. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise, Hal." He urged the girl to her feet. "Let's get out of here," he ordered. We gotta figure something out for Hallie." He pulled a green crystal out of his pocket and closed his eyes in deep concentration. Green light surrounded them and in a flash of light, they were back home. Knuckles opened his eyes and looked up at Hallie. "Come on," he said. "Let's get you something more decent to wear." His eyes darted back and forth from the shirt that was now too tight for Hallie and the makeshift dress of bamboo leaves that hung around her waist.  
  
She nodded, too numb from crying to say anything.  
  
Julie-Su took Hallie's arm and said, "Knuckles, Hallie and I are going to go find something more appropriate for her to wear. Oh, and you might want to get Vec, Mighty, and Espy outta here before their faces freeze like that," she added, pointing at the three who all had the same stupid expression on their faces as they stared at Hallie.  
  
"All right, you guys, Snap out of it, " Knuckles said, slapping Vector over the head with his palm, and grabbing the remaining two by the arm, dragging them away.  
  
"Come on," Julie-Su said softly. She took Hallie's arm and led her into a clothing store. As she looked around at everyone, Hallie wanted to shrink into the floor. "Julie.they're all looking at me."  
  
She tightened her grip on Hallie and pushed her into a changing room. "I'll hand you some clothes and you tell me how they fit, Okay?"  
  
"Julie, could you find a shirt that looks like the one I had?"  
  
"Sure," she said, and returned with a shirt, overalls, and some boots. "How's that?"  
  
Hallie tried them on and came out. "Great, now let's get outta here!" She waited impatiently for Julie-Su to pay the clerk and then headed to the apartment she stayed at with Julie. "I just want a bath, to sit and think."  
  
"All right," Julie-Su said. "It's okay. Everything'll be fine. We'll see, Hallie thought to herself as she stepped into the hot bath. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. She dunked her head under the water and ran her fingers through her hair. She then felt her pointy ears and her head shot up out of the water. "I'm normal!" She stood up as fast as she could, but slipped and bumped the cold-water switch. Cod water shot all over her. Hallie looked down and realized that she was human once again. "Wait a minute." Hallie turned on the hot water and sprayed the water on her. "I get it." she noticed that she was in her Mobian form again. "Hey, Julie!"  
  
"Hallie? Is there something wrong?" Julie-Su poked her head in.  
  
"Watch this," Hallie said. She sprayed cold water on herself then hot again, changing from cat to human, and back again. "See? Cold water turns me into an Overlander, but I change back with hot water."  
  
Julie put a hand over her mouth. "So. it isn't permanent?"  
  
Hallie sighed with relief. "I guess not," she said. "This isn't so bad. At least I'm not always like this."  
  
"Hey, Hal?" Julie asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
She giggled. "Tell me, Hal. Why didn't you toss Vector in?"  
  
The kitten laughed as well. "He'd make and ugly she!"  
  
"True," Julie-Su agreed. "He makes an ugly enough he!"  
  
Knuckles frowned as he looked again at the screen in Haven. "That guy that took the Chaos Syphon. Who is he?" He looked to his father for an answer.  
  
"Well, son, we're not sure. All I know is that he took the Syphon to Robotnik." Locke shook his head. "What a fool."  
  
"Hmm..." Knuckles squinted his eyes and took a closer look. "Hey! That looks like the guy who. That's.Hallie's father? It looks like the same guy Hallie had a picture of." He stood. "I'm going to tell Hallie. She's going to want to know."  
  
He raced across the town and finally reached Julie-Su's apartment. He knocked loudly on the door.  
  
Julie-Su answered. "Hey, Knux! We got good news!"  
  
"What?" he asked, dumbly.  
  
"Hallie found a way to change back to her regular self," she said.  
  
To further prove Julie's words, a squealing bundle of fur leapt into Knuckles' arms. "Knux! See?"  
  
"That's great, Hal, but we gotta go now." Knuckles ushered both of the girls out. "We got a mission to Robotropolis. There's a big problem. Robotnik has the Chaos Syphon."  
  
"But that's a dangerous weapon," Hallie said.  
  
Knuckles looked at Hallie for a moment. He thought to himself, Should I tell her?  
  
Tell me what?" Hallie asked.  
  
"Huh?" Knuckles stuttered. "Nothing. I didn't say anything."  
  
She shrugged. "Sorry. Must've been hearing things."  
  
"Let's get the others," Julie-Su said.  
  
"All right, everyone," Knuckles said. "Jules and I are going in to get the Syphon, and you for are the distractions, okay? Split up! Meet us back here."  
  
"Okay!" Everyone slapped high-fives.  
  
Knuckles and Julie-Su waited for one of the others to catch the swatbots' attention. "Let's go," he whispered.  
  
"Hey, ya big trash can! You suck lead!" Hallie taunted, and it chased her through the doors of the fortress.  
  
Deep inside Robotropolis, Dr. Robotnik sneered at the screen. "Perfect, Guardian. Perfect," he said. "Little did you know that you're the one I'm after. After I overload your powers, which will kill you, nothing will stand in my way of world conquest. And the room that you're in is a whole Chaos Syphon; fashioned in the same way as the one I stole from your pathetic ancestors." He laughed as he pressed a button, and almost instantly, both Julie-Su and Knuckles began screaming.  
  
Hallie, Vector, Espy, and Mighty all heard the screams. "They're in trouble, Espy said. "Let's get serious." He and the others finished off the swatbots and raced toward the horrid sounds.  
  
"Knux! Jules!" Mighty shouted. "There they are!"  
  
"D-don't.come.in.h-here." Knuckles managed to call out. He disappeared in the bright light a second later. In the explosion of light, Julie-Su's body flew back into Mighty, who caught her.  
  
"She's burning up," Mighty declared.  
  
Espio came up to them both and checked for a pulse. "She's dead." He looked up into Mighty's eyes.  
  
"No." Hallie began to cry.  
  
Another loud explosion occurred and Knuckles emerged from it. "It's Knux!" Vector shouted happily.  
  
Knuckles' eyes flashed viciously. "Robotnik." He raised an arm. "You're dead."  
  
"N-no! How can this be?" Robotnik gasped.  
  
The echidna wasted no more words and killed Robotnik in an instant. "Now, with him out of the way, all of you will die!"  
  
"Knuckles!" Hallie approached him, but he turned on her next with his brilliant powers, throwing Chaos Blast after Chaos Blast until the ground in which she was standing on was a charred crater.  
  
"You killed her." Mighty whispered.  
  
"And all of you are next," Knuckles said, icily. He lifted an arm and blasted them all to pieces as well. "You killed them. You killed them all." Hallie appeared out of the dist and dirt in the air.  
  
Knuckles growled. "Not dead yet? I'll fix that!" His power level rose to an infinite level and the land beneath them shook. "Die!"  
  
Hallie disappeared just before the entire planet exploded into pillions of pieces.  
  
And appeared in a large body of water in a remote region on a strange planet. She was exhausted, and struggled to keep her head above water. She let out a scream, as she tried to make it to shore, and then lost consciousness. The now-human female lay still as death in the water. 


End file.
